1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a seat part for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicle seats are being increasingly equipped with different electrically operated functional groups; for example, sensors, adjusting and comfort devices. Thus, motor-operated adjusting devices for seat height, seat length adjustment and recliner inclination are already common even in lower-price range vehicles. In addition, at times, heating devices, pyrotechnical safety devices, seat occupancy detection systems and electrical motors; for example for damping of vibrations and massage devices are provided, for wiring expenditure for connecting the function groups to the power supply and control electronics of the on-board power system increasingly augments. In this case the cables are generally laid in the seat part and, if need be, in the back support.
A safe laying of the cable harness is in general associated with a substantial installation expenditure in this case, the cable assembly can thus be affixed in conventional fashion using clips, for example, or receiving bracket, this type of assembly is, however, expensive; in addition the sometimes acutely terminating clips and cable clamps obstruct and at times damage other function groups.
The object of the invention is to provide improvements vis-à-vis the prior art and, in particular, a simple and economical installation of the cable clamp and making possible simple and economical manufacture of the seat part.
This object is achieved by a seat part. The dependent claims describe preferred embodiments.